Thaddeus Sivana
Dr. Thaddeus Sivana is a intelligent scientist, who at a young age was rejected to be Shazam's champion and spent the rest of his life trying to find access to magic. Biography Early Life In 1974, young Thaddeus Sivana was going on a road trip to his grandfather's house in Upstate New York, with his father and his older brother, Sid. After getting teased by his brother and his father with his Magic 8 ball, the symbols appear in the ball and he's transported to Rock of Eternity, there he stumbles upon Mister Mind and is approached by The Wizard to be his champion. After falling into temptation to grab the Eye upon the Sins request he was rejected, due to him not being pure of heart and falling into the Sins temptations, this led to his obsession with magic spending his life searching for way's to gain the abilities he was denied as a child. When Thaddeus is transported back into the car, He makes a scene and tries to get out to return to the realm, distracted his father while he was driving, The car veers into a dump truck, His father turned the wheel, and causing the car to spin. When the car stopped, Thaddeus tries to explain what had happened but his father talks down to him and calls him a "miserable, whiny, little shit.", and a flatbed truck crashes into the side of the car. His dad ended up being crippled, and Sid blames Thaddeus for the accident, which Thaddeus denies, he sees the Sins sent him a message through the Magic 8 ball telling him to "Find us". Teaming up with the Seven Deadly Sins After being rejected the power of The Wizard and due to him being talked down to by his own father and brother most of his life it caused Thaddeus to spend most of his time obsessed with finding the passage to enter Rock of Eternity to gain the powers. He funded Dr. Lynn Crosby's research and interviewed hundreds of people who were approached by The Wizard to become their champion but they all failed. After a recent interview and watching the video the woman recorded showing the symbol's appearance on her alarm clock seven times, Sivana finally cracked the code. Writing the symbols on his old door from when he was a kid seven times he finally was able to get access to the Rock of Eternity. While telling Dr. Crosby about the symbols and how the stories all those people they founded were true, she still didn't believe them and went to touch the symbols on the door after doing so her body disintegrated. Thaddeus walked through the door entering the realm, upon arrival, the Wizard questioned who he was and how he got there. Thaddeus recalls the time he was at the realm when he was a child, in doing so the wizard remembers who he is and demands he leave saying he can't have the power cause he is not worthy. This angers Thaddeus who retaliates by grabbing an orb that is used to keep the Seven Deadly Sins imprisoned in their statue-like state. Grabbing onto the orb the Sins manipulate him into freeing them which he does and they infiltrate his body by entering his left eye which turns it blue with magic. Leaving the realm, Thaddeus unknowingly also freed Mister Mind along with the Sins and arrives at his father's company, Sivana Industries. Upon arriving at a board meeting, Thaddeus locks the doors to the room so no one can leave or enter after trying to show his father and brother the magic he now possesses he instead throws his brother out the window killing him. After showing his strength he grew from the Sins, Thaddeus unleashes the Sins on the other chairmen ruthlessly killing them all except for his father, to gloat to him showing him what "real power" is but one of the sins alerts Thaddeus that the wizard has chosen a new Champion to which Thaddeus demands to know where he is. Hunting Down Billy Batson Upon leaving the office to find the new champion Thaddeus unleashes one of the sins on his father killing him. Entering the elevator the program began talking about the family which angers him and he breaks the screen showcasing the program. Sometime later after trying to find the whereabouts of this new champion he finally finds him making a show in the streets for money and accidentally causes a bus to almost crash off the highway. Flying to this champion he demands the power the wizard gave him which he doesn't understand mistaking him for a fan. Annoyed, Thaddeus demonstrates his strength to him by punching him into the air and crashing into a police car. Injured, Billy gets up from the car as Sivana reveals the only thing that can hurt magic is magic, Billy then punches Sivana in his genitals which angers him so he takes Billy and lifts him up to the air which frightens him. He apologizes for hitting him in his groin multiple times, this makes Sivana question who he is cause he sounds like a child which he reveals he is a child. Appearance Personality Abilities * Super Strength * Super Speed * Super Reflexes * Super Dexterity * Flight * Electrokinesis Appearances *''Shazam!'' Trivia *This is Sivana's first cinematic live action appearance. External Links * * Category:Villains Category:Shazam Villians Category:Shazam Category:Shazam characters Category:Main Villains